


A Mighty Need

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating, Octomer Prompto, Size Kink, Tentacles, cumflation, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: The Octomer Prompto longs for you.





	A Mighty Need

Octomers, Octopus Mermaids/Mermen. They were said to have lived in the seas but aside from one instance had never been spotted and the witness was an old lady who had fallen off a boat only to be found on the shore of a nearby island drenched but aside from that completely ok. So, humans quickly came to think of them as fairy tale like creatures or urban legends as no one else had ever seen them.

That didn’t mean they didn’t exist however. In fact, the Octomer were as real as humans were but most built their homes far away from human civilization. That didn’t mean _all_ of them however. One of the Octomer was in fact _very_ eager and curious about the humans. Well more a certain human. Hidden behind the rocks the bright blue eyed blond Octomer stared at his point of interest. That being you.

You had come to the small beach almost every day as it was cooler there then in your home and it wasn’t crowded like one of the big beaches. In fact, it was abandoned as it was just an empty beach nothing more. It also helped that it was only about a ten-minute walk from your house to the small beach, so you were more inclined to go there especially since it was way too crowded on the bigger beaches. Just sitting and not getting bothered while reading your book was one of the reasons you came there and then another reason was added.

After coming to the beach, a couple times, you had the feeling you were getting stared at. So, trying not to give away that you knew you were being stared at you tried to find out who exactly was it that was staring at you only to notice the blue eyed blond staring at you from the rocks little ways in the water and you had to admit he was very cute. Every day without fail he was there and staring at you even though all you did was usually read your book, drink some water, listen to music and occasionally dip your feet in the water. His curiosity for you was very contagious as slowly you found yourself becoming more and more curious about this guy.

“You’re going to burn a hole in my book if you keep staring so passionately you know. Why not come join me?” Hearing the other gasp and fall backwards in the water made a smile form on your face as you thought the other really was cute.” I-I didn’t mean to stare I swear!” He stuttered, he was even cuter than you initially thought. “I’d like to join you, but I don’t think that would be a good idea…” He seemingly backed away from the rocks.

“Why not?” You put your book in the bag and rose from your spot on the beach. “Did you lose your swimming trunks or something?” Curious about what was going on you approached the rocks the man was hiding behind. “N-no not that! Ack! Don’t come any closer!” The blond saw no way to get away aside from hiding underwater but there was no way he could hide fast enough. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of someone swimming through the water.” D-don’t come any closer!” But it was too late he saw you slowly come around the corner.

“/ _Think fast, what do I do to prevent her from seeing it?!?/_ _”_ Just as he thought that it was already too late. He saw the smile fade from your face. Your eyes roll back into your head and out like a light you were. “Great now she is going to hate me….” With a deep sigh the Octomer wrapped his tentacles around your unconscious form and made his way out of the water.” I can’t really bring her with me, can I? Maybe I should just place her on her towel…that would be good.” Gently he used his tentacles to place you on your towel but just as he was about to unwrap his tentacles from your body he stopped moving. “…. What?” He stared at you wondering why it was the way it was. “Why is your skin so soft and smooth?” With a curious frown his tentacles rubbed your skin in several places puzzled still. “Wow…” His hands slowly joined in.” You’re so incredibly soft...”

He was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard you whimper but not in pain. Your face flustered, your mouth half open. “What was that??” He blinked, checking where his tentacles were touching; One around your waist, two around your legs. Nothing too strange he thought. Two were wrapped firmly around your breasts however. One per breast, squeezing them firmly garnering gasps and whimpers from you. ” S-shit I did that.” He unwrapped them and put your bikini top back. “Good job Prompto… if she finds out that I did that she’ll hit me…” Despite scolding himself he felt his heart beating like crazy when he placed you back onto your towel. Your breathing had grown heavy due to his ministrations and Prompto felt his restraint slowly dwindle.

He had watched you every day you came to the beach. Watched you read and take a nap while making sure no harm would come to you. But now he found that he would have to save you from himself. Four of his tentacles now covered in a sort of toxin. “Just a little would be alright right....” Prompto hovered above you. “Hmm... How does this work with humans?” He looked you over until he smelled something sweet coming from between your legs. “What’s that?” He spread your legs, the scent getting stronger. “That smells divine….” He pushed your bikini bottom aside, revealing your soaking core. “Woah it smells super sweet…” Curious as he was he pushed one slender finger into your core, hearing a soft moan slip from your lips” Oh… so this is where it goes…” He lips curled into a smirk when he heard you moan louder when he thrust his finger into you again.

His tentacles wiggled in excitement from this discovery. Seeing your sleeping face again made him feel incredibly guilty however.” “…Shit I can’t do this…” He covered you up and put you down on the towel again. “Not like this.” He shook his head as he retreated into the water and hid behind the rocks again. He was right not to do so as mere moments later you woke up.

“oooh... what a strange dream...” You sat up holding your head. “I guess the heat got to me...” Looking around you gathered your things and stuffed them back into your bag. “It wasn’t a dream…” You heard coming from the rocks. The familiar face came out of hiding. “I... You saw and fainted. I’m sorry. “You tilted your head at the sad looking man. “You mean you really do have tentacles??” He nodded. “You passed out the moment you saw them… I didn’t mean to frighten you I promise! “Seeing the octomer’s panicked and worried look you could do little else but laugh.

“I’m sorry it’s just really cute how worried you are.” You replied. “uh you can come out you know... since I’ve already seen it after all… I doubt I’ll pass out again.” After hesitating for a moment or two Prompto slowly came out of hiding. “So, what is the name of the man who has been staring at me so passionately?” You asked him in a joking fashion.

“Prompto Argentum…” The blond octomer finally introduced himself and you introduced yourself in turn. “So... uhm what brought you here in the first place Prompto? You know before you saw me and decided to stare at me??” You smiled seeing the other turn bright red.

Prompto had went on a leisurely swim to clear his head. His parents had told him that now he had reached a certain age that he was to see a mate to breed with. But Prompto had no interest in breeding whatsoever. At least not with the Octomer around him. Sure, there had been a moment in time where he had been crushing on Cindy but that came to an end when Cindy for the millionth time had rejected him and told him he was sweet, but she didn’t see him as a possible mate nor would she ever. Aside from that Prompto’s interest in breeding had been nonexistent. It was during that swim that he noticed a small beach and curious as he was he popped up to the surface to have a look and there you were; on your towel reading a book. 

“Well believe it or not I was just swimming around and found this beach by chance. I got curious and came to the surface to check it out and there you were… “He answered. “I thought I had a good hiding spot until spoke up. I-I mean you never said anything and I tried to be quiet. I was just interested in human behavior… and then I got interested in you.” You felt a slight blush creep onto your cheeks hearing the other say that. “M-me? I guess I’m flattered? I don’t mind telling you about humans…if you tell me about your kind?”

Prompto nodded as he laid in the water. “How about I ask a question then you ask one?” Not seeing how this could lead to anything you simply nodded and let him do so. So, for the next couple hours you played this question game with him and got talking. At times it got a bit playful as Prompto teased you from time to time.  His gaze never strayed far from certain parts of your body and again he found himself getting excited again, the toxin on four of his tentacles again ready to prep his mate for breeding. “/ _holy crow what is_ _…hah going on? Am I? Do I want to breed her??? I can_ _’t she_ _’ll never accept._ _”/_ _”_ Prompto had an internal battle with himself when he came to realize what was going on. He looked at you. “Hey… it’s pretty late now isn’t it? Won’t your parents be worried?” He tried to take his thoughts off the subject of breeding seeing as he hardly knew you. Sure, you were beautiful in his eyes but aside from that you hardly knew him. Prompto was sure that if he tried to come onto you he would be rejected so the only choice was to change the subject.

“Oh right…. It is.” It was getting dark and you still had the walk home that you preferred not to do in the dark. “I should go for today. I’ll come again tomorrow though! “You gathered your things and walked off, waving at Prompto as you left. 

“She’ll come again tomorrow!” Prompto gasped, falling back into the water.  A smile plastered on his face. The woman that he wanted to court. The woman he wanted to date, wanted to start a family with now knew who he was and instead of fleeing from him wanted of her own free will, spend more time with him. “I need to do more to make her notice me!”  Nodding to himself he dove into the depts of the water to plan.

The following day when you came back to the beach Prompto was already waiting for you. “Hey! Good morning! Did you sleep well?” The blond flashed you a bright smile bright enough to be mistaken for the sun.” Yeah, I did, and I did promise, didn’t I?” You smiled back at him as you put your bag down in the sand, taking your shirt and shorts off to place them in your bag. “How did you sleep Prompto?” You walked over to the Octomer in the water. “I Slept well I um got something for you.”

Prompto shyly got out a blue shell necklace. It was a necklace with a single shell that had the color of his eyes. “Oh, it’s beautiful Prompto.” You gasped as you gazed upon the necklace. “Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry if I creeped you out with staring and. I think you’re really nice and want to take you for a swim if that’s ok?”  How could you not accept after seeing this kind gesture along with his blue puppy dog eyes.” Sure! Uhm help me put necklace on?” Prompto nodded watching you turn around and assist you in putting the necklace on.

Though it was a bit too personal of a gift. One that you would give a partner or someone among those lines in your mind, it was given with the best intentions. Feeling the shell touch your skin you looked down gently touching the shell to see it glow. “W-what?”  Prompto, seeing what happened took your hand. “It’s ok that’s supposed to happen... I told you right? I want to take you for a swim… You’ll need that necklace. uhm it’s better if I show you… just trust me for now alright?” with a nod you gave his hand a squeeze, slowly walking into the deeper part of the water until you were fully submerged.

“You can open your eyes now!”  You heard Prompto speak. So very slowly you opened your eyes to be surprised by the view of an underwater town that Prompto was swimming towards while holding your hand. “Oh wow…” You said not realizing you right away you were underwater. Panicking you wanted to make your way back to the surface only to feel Prompto wrap his arms around your waist. “Calm down! You can breathe underwater that’s what the necklace is for!” He explained feeling you calm down for a moment. Opening your mouth, you took a deep breath and it felt just like you were on shore. “What the...”

“Surprise.” He smiled at you. “I told you that you would need it right? It really is more than just a pretty necklace. It also prevents your clothes from getting soaked so they’re as dry as they are on shore. I wanted to show you something awesome. Well awesome... it’s where I live. so, will you come with me?” You quickly nodded with a smile. “Let’s go then, lead the way Prompto.” You gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he led you down into the underwater town. There weren’t many that lived there but it seemed like a cozy town. Aside from that the Octomer had tentacles from the waist down life seemed like life on the land. “So, what do you think?” Prompto asked, dying to know what you thought of his hometown. His blue eyes sparkled in anticipation. 

“What can I say? Nothing I can say will correctly sum this place up, but I will say this Prompto. “You turned your gaze to Prompto. “It’s gorgeous. Thank you for showing me this Prompto.” You thanked the man as the two of you entered his house. “I live on my own, but my family lives a couple doors down. I’ll introduce you sometime.”

This made you stop and think for a moment. First, he gave you a necklace. Though indeed needed for its ability to make you able to breathe underwater, was still quite a personal gift. Now he brought you to the town he lived in and now he said that he will introduce you to his family someday. Prompto was courting you. Upon this realization you felt your face grow heated and your heart beating like mad while you tried to calm down again. Prompto was very handsome. His freckles and his behavior making him extremely adorable at times, so you did feel flattered. Part of your mind however was telling you that you were looking way too much into a simple gift. “Have a seat! I’ll go   grab a drink for the two of us.” Prompto smiled and walked off to his kitchen.

Still somewhat in thought on how to interpret Prompto’s behavior you sat down on his couch to wait for him to return. “/ _does he like me? Or_ _…. Is it my imagination?_ /” With a sigh you shook your head slightly jumping up as you didn’t hear Prompto return only noticing him when he held your drink out to you.  “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” The blond tilted his head slightly giving you an apologetic smile as you took the cup he held out to you. “No, it’s fine Prom... it was my own fault. I was way too deep in thought to notice...” Smiling you sat back, slightly hitting his cup with yours as a way of ‘cheer’ before taking a sip from the cup. “You have a nice house Prom…. Oh, I didn’t ask you if it was ok to call you that. I’m sorry.”

Prompto chuckled and shook his head. “It’s fine you can call me Prom I don’t mind!”  He smiled at you, thinking you looked cute. “So, Prom... are you sure it’s alright that I come here? I don’t want to anger your girlfriend after all.” Prompto coughed nearly chocking on his drink while his face turned every shade of crimson. “Eh?!? I d-don’t have a girlfriend! I mean not yet! I m-mean!” He tried to explain himself much to your amusement but also embarrassment. Your face was just as red as Prompto’s when the realization that he was indeed courting you sank in.

“I don’t get it Prompto… what’s so likeable about me?” Prompto looked at you like you asked a question with the most obvious answer.” Because! You’re cute. Smart, funny and kind… I know all these things from just. having watched you and from talking to you. I know it sounds a bit weird but…” Prompto frowned, looking away as he felt the blood rush to his face. “S-sorry I must’ve creeped you out…. Sorry about that.” Instead of looking disgusted or creeped out however you were blushing from ear to ear. Bright red like a tomato. “Ah- I don’t mind... I’m ... flattered. I mean yeah flattered.” You coughed, placing your hand over his. “So, thank you. really Prom thank you.” The blush on his face grew.

 _“/ Come on Prompto take the initiative! /_ _”_ He told himself. With a nod he turned, placing his hand on the wall and subsequently trapping you between himself and the wall. “I want you...” He leaned down pushing his lips against yours.  His toxin covered tentacles wrapped around you, spreading his toxins on your skin. “N—P-Prom what are you doing…Aah...”  You gasped giving Prompto the chance to slip his tongue inside.  His tentacle ripped your bikini pants away and rubbed in between your legs lathering your pussy with the toxin. “P-Prom?” He pulled you into an embrace while his tentacle kept rubbing in between your legs.” P-Prom... my body feels hot” The toxin was quick to take effect. His tentacle pushed inside you slowly to prep you for him. His cock slowly coming out from the slit between two of his tentacles at the front. “I’ve got you. I’ll be gentle I promise.”

Not that you were in the right mind to say no as the toxin was amplifying every little pleasure spike tenfold. Your mind quickly clouded by arousal instead of logic. “Ah please... be gentle Prom...” With a nod he gently laid you down on his bed. Slowly his tentacle began to move inside you, thrusting to get in deeper while stretching you. You wanted to close your legs, embarrassed that he could see _everything._ But two of his tentacles had wrapped around your legs keeping them spread while the tentacle inside you kept thrusting going deeper until it had reached your womb, your stomach bulging from having the thick appendage inside of you.

You squirmed underneath him feeling incredibly full and stretched beyond belief. Prompto had been as gentle with you as he possibly could but seeing you in this state made it very hard for him to hold back. A hiss escaped Prompto’s mouth when feeling your walls tighten around his tentacle.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He withdrew his tentacle replacing it with his almost painfully throbbing long thick and knotty cock, pushing inside slowly. His eyes were locked on your face, searching for any sign of discomfort. Your arms slowly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Your body felt like a pleasure fueled furnace and the heat was unbearable for you. The toxins had been absorbed by your body and you were getting hornier by the minute. “Prom please!” You begged him to hurry, your body aching for him. You tried to wiggle your hips to pull him in deeper to no avail.

Smirking he pulled out only to slam back into you causing your back to arch off the bed as he thrusted in harder. “haah it feels so good inside of you...” Prompto gasped feeling your walls firmly grip his cock. “More…” Prompto pulled you as close as possible, sitting up against the headboard making him able to thrust in deeper. Your cries arousing him even more.

His hands placed on your hips, his tentacles wrapped around several parts of your body; your legs and your breasts while keeping you in his lap the entire time. His eyes never leaving yours as your bodies rocked together. His body hot against yours. “Six you’re beautiful...”  He groaned, feeling his knot hit your entrance. He wanted it, wanted to lock himself inside of you, to be one with you. To breed. His hands forced your hips down harder as he thrust up into you.” I love you... I love you so much hgn... ...fuck!” Prompto let out a loud groan feeling his knot pop into you, locking the two of you together

Your walls tightened around his knot, feeling it was as thick as the base of his tentacle. It stretched you to the max while rubbing against all your sweet spots. You were on the edge of an orgasm and had been for what felt like an eternity. But no matter how close you felt you were, how much Prompto thrust into you and rubbed against your sweet spots you couldn’t come. Even with his knot stimulating most of your sweet spots at once. “Please! Prom! Please give me more!” Desperation In your voice while your nails dug into his back. Prompto now spurred on further by your pleas he kept thrusting inside as deep as he could be hitting your womb time and time again. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Thrusting in harder and harder until he pressed up against your womb with a loud groan shooting his seed deep inside of you. He shot it inside of you so hard you came hard. Toes curling, nails racking down his back as you felt your abdomen expand the more cum he shot into you. “I’m not done yet...” he panted into your ear, thrusting in more. His

“Ngh Prom! I’m already. Ffuuuull.” You moaned, feeling his cock thrust in your overly sensitive pussy. “Aah… Ngh.  “his knot kept the two of you still locked together. The only way he could go was deeper inside of you. His thrusts short and hard against your cervix as he brought you down on his cock. His mouth busied himself with your nipples. Sucking and nibbling them grunting into your skin. It didn’t last very long however. His thrusts quickly grew rough until his head tilted back, shooting his cum inside of you once again with such force that you passed out as you came.

Only when Prompto came down from his high did he notice what happened. “Oh shit… did I kill her??!” But on checking your pulse he found you were alive. With a sigh of relief, he pulled you against his chest. His eyes slowly closing as exhaustion took hold of him. “Good night... I love you.”

Your dreams replayed the events of the previous night making you wake up all hot and bothered. But that wasn’t the only reason. You could feel tentacles still squeezing your breasts as hands under your legs brought you down on a very thick knotty cock, the knot slipping in quite easily. Husky moaning in your ear making you realize it wasn’t a dream. “Fuck… going to come again…N... Nghaaa!!!” Your eyes shot open being driven to come again by being filled to the brim. During the night Prompto had pulled out of you and turned you so you were laying with your back against his chest.

When he woke up however he hungered for you still so instead of waiting till you would wake up he slipped his cock inside of you while rocking you on his lap leading to the situation of you waking up just as he filled you with another load. “C-can’t get enough of you.” He chuckled pulling you into a kiss “Did you have a nice dream? It sounded like you had a lot of fun. “The blond Octomer smirked as your blush grew. “Y-yeah... I did….” You looked down running your hand over your cum and cock filled abdomen. “I’m so full.” Prompto placed his hands over yours. “Yeah... s-sorry I know I should’ve asked if it was ok to breed but you looked so hot when I bred you. I want to do it again and again. Then look at you swollen with my seed.” He softly kissed your neck making a pleasant shiver run through you.” ah…Prompto it’s ok. I begged you remember?” He nodded, a look of guilt on his face. “That was my fault.”

You turned your gaze to him. “What do you mean by that Prompto?” He let out a sigh and shook his head. “When… the males are in a mood to …. Breed, four of our tentacles get covered in this sort of toxin… I covered a lot of your body in it last night and kind of stuck some inside you as well. When it gets absorbed it’s supposed to prepare the female for breeding. It makes their bodies more accepting of our reproductive organs or something. my friend Iggy explained this all to me years ago. I never really bothered with it since I didn’t have any interesting in breeding anyone until I met you. What I didn’t know and keep into account however was how it would affect a human woman... you. I’ve seen how it affected someone’s mate before, but they were female Octomer. They would just get a bit more affectionate and would try to seduce to male Octomer that applied the toxin… You looked like if I didn’t give it to you, you would’ve jumped me and ridden me till I would be completely drained for weeks…”

“O-oh...” Was all you could say as the information he had just given was sinking in. It all made sense; how you suddenly got incredibly horny as in more than usual after his tentacles had been groping your body for a while. How you got wet so easily. How his tentacle and his cock slid inside you so easily. How you couldn’t come until he shot his cum deep inside of you. Everything made sense suddenly and you had to admit; had he not given you what he wanted that day you would’ve pushed him over and ridden him into oblivion and back. The most part of you still wanted to and you weren’t sure if that was you or the toxin talking. _“/I want him... I want his cock, I want his babies. I want_ _… I need to calm the fuck down_ _… Am I even ready for a baby? Yes, I am_ _… With him I am. With him pounding me so good. I want him to fill me up again and again until I pass out again._ _… No no no I need to I_ _…I want him to fill me. Is this ...the toxin??? Or me?_ _”_

“By the way the toxins only work for like a few hours. so, it should’ve worn off already. Well usually.” You gulped realizing he was probably right and all your desire for him to fill you up came from your own mind and had nothing to do with the toxin. “But let’s go get cleaned up alright?” He wrapped his tentacles around you and swam off to the bathroom taking you with him. “How will we do that? We’re underwater Prom…”

The blond simply smiled as he swam into the bathroom. Carved into the ground was a big bath but the water inside if seemed different and not just in color. Prompto swam into the water until the two of you were in about waist deep. The water’s warmth seeped into your bones. “Oh... wow this feels just like a bath from back home. “You smiled, sitting down next to Prompto to submerge yourself up until your neck.

“It might feel that way, but I doubt that your bath has the same restorative qualities.” This comment made you look at Prompto somewhat puzzled. “Restorative what now?” Prompto shook his head and smiled. “Well I can explain but it’s best if you just try to stand up now.” So curious to see what Prompto was on about you got up to find out that your cum-bloated body had been restored to normal as if nothing ever happened. In awe you patted yourself making sure this was your body and not some trick. “It can restore a lot of things to their well unharmed formed in whichever way. It has its limits like everything else however this small thing is doable for certain. however, much I liked seeing you swollen with my seed I doubt you already want kids…. Oh! Speaking of which don’t worry if Octomers breed with other species the seed from an Octomer needs at the very least a week before it can impregnate them. The bathwater basically removed all of it the moment you stepped in, so you should be alright…. Again, I’m really sorry...”

This was a relief to you on one hand as it had been a decision you had made with your pleasure riddled mind, but you also felt a pang of disappointment as you remembered the excited look on Prompto when he would lovingly stroke you cum filled body as a lover would to their pregnant spouse. He really wanted a family to call his own and he wanted only you. To breed you over and over to ensure you would carry his child. A primal want that started to burn within you as well. You _wanted_ him to breed you, to fuck you silly and then shoot his seed deep inside you over and over. To pour so much cum inside of you that you could barely stand. More than that was that you didn’t want to lose this Octomer that sincerely loved you.

You hadn’t known Prompto personally for long but from the moment you started speaking you held strong feels for the adorable and shy Octomer that somehow turned into an absolute beast in bed. You were snapped out of your train of thought when Prompto asked if you were alright. “Y-yeah I’m fine…”  All the thinking of bedroom affairs made you quite hot and bothered again. Knowing Prompto was still feeling a bit guilty you knew it would probably be a while before he would take the initiative again for such a thinking. Meaning if you wanted this to happen you had to go and get it yourself.

“Prom it’s a bit cold here... mind if I sit against you?” The blond shook his head thinking the underwater temperature was still a bit too chilly for you even with the bath water’s warmth. “I don’t mind. “His cock was still out slightly throbbing and ready for more action which made the next part easy for you. You made your way over to him but instead of sitting next to him you sat on his lap with your back against his chest,” I, a... Don’t think that’s a good place to sit right now!” Prompto stammered but you wouldn’t hear it as you sank down onto his long thick knotty cock hearing him groan loudly. “Seems ngh, perfect to me. Your cock was looking ready to fill me up again with how big and hard it looked” You smiled as you proceeded to rock your hips. It didn’t take long for him to place his hands on your hips and wrap his tentacles around your legs and breasts. “It’s not nice to tempt me like this you know…” He growled as you looked at you with his blue eyes now darkened with lust once more.

He lifted you off his cock with his tentacles and bent you over the bath’s edge so just your legs were in the water before slamming back inside you as hard as he could. Feeling his big thick knotted cock slam into you so hard nearly drove you to cum right away. ” F- Fuck!” Prompto relentlessly thrust into you. The tentacles around your legs kept you spread and standing while pulling you onto his cock every time he would thrust into you creating a pleasurable pace for both sides. The sweet innocent octomer you had shared laughed with had traded places with a very kinky version of the man, so it seemed as he had no qualms in using his tentacles to further pleasure you and himself.

One of the tentacles wrapped around your breasts let go, letting the other wrap around both breasts. The former wrapped around your waist to add to the force to which you were pulled towards Prompto with. His moans were just as loud as your own if not louder as the both of you desired to breed with one another. Prompto’s hands were still firmly planted on your hips, his hands gripping you so hard it was almost and guaranteed that there were going to be obvious bruises from how hard he was gripping you.

His knotted cock grew more engorged the longer the two of you fucked until eventually you felt that rock hard telltale throb of his cock which meant he wasn’t going to last for very long.” Gonna c-cum!” He pulled you real close to him to the point of his cock bulging inside of you and semi lifting you off the floor as his cock shot his cum into you.” YES! Give it to me Prom!” You gasped and panted feeling the pleasure of your own orgasm run through your body alongside the feeling of him filling you again.  You felt your womb being filled to the brim and them some as your abdomen started swelling again. His cock never stopped thrusting even when his knot had locked the two of you together. He thrust in as much as the knot allowed, aiming to push his seed as deep inside of you as possible. “I can’t get enough of you…” the blond groaned into you ear while his hands found their way to your breasts, kneading them with his fingers. His tentacles wrapped around your waist and legs helped your body rock along with his rough thrusts in time as he continued to fuck you silly while your cries fueled him to keep going.

He impaled you on his cock for what seemed to be hours. “Fill me Prom! Shoot it in me!” Were words you repeated time and time again whenever you felt his cock violently twitch inside you. He would every time shoot his cum inside of you as deep as he could.  The two of you had reached your orgasm so many times you lost count until you felt his knot finally deflate once he sat down with you on his lap and your swollen abdomen returning to normal once more.  This was much to your disappointment however as you had been hinting in the process of your little fuckfest that he didn’t have to do that. But he would shake his head saying pleasure is overruling all your logical sense.

When the two of you were finally clean again (After about five additional rounds of Prompto screwing the living daylights out of you and having to take a dip in the bath again) the two of you ate and drank something before crawling back into bed completely exhausted. “Bit of a waste of our day though. ” You commented while dozing off. “We hardly did anything today...” From above you could hear Prompto’s sleepy chuckle. “We didn’t waste anything we literally screwed from the moment we woke till dark…”  You didn’t respond however as sleep had claimed you for the night.

The night passed rather quickly that day and this time you were the first to wake up. “Hmm ... good.” Seeing as Prompto was still sound asleep gave you the perfect chance to wake him up in a very pleasant manner. After a little teasing and stroking his skin his cock came out from the slip between his tentacles again. “Hmm so big...” You smirked before taking his cock into your mouth. After having relaxed your throat again you started bobbing your head at a fast pace. Being a light sleeper Prom was quick to wake up moaning. His cock already throbbing but unable to cum unless he was inside your pussy. “Ngh what was that for?” the still somewhat sleepy Octomer asked as you crawled over to his side again, still stroking his cock. “Just getting you in the mood~ Prom how about we don’t do the bath anymore?”

This time his eyes were wide open. “W-what? You do know what you’re saying right?” You nodded, giving his cock a squeeze. “I want you to breed me like crazy Prom…I want to feel your cock throb and shoot your cum deep inside of me repeatedly...” You saw the man turn bright red and knew it would only take a little more to convince him, so you leaned over and looked him straight in the eyes.  “Prompto…...I want you to knock me up…” You whispered as you got closer to his face” Impregnate me…Breed me...”

He snapped.

He pulled you against him back against his chest laying on his back before thrusting upwards into you as deep as he could. His tentacles wrapped around your thighs to pull you onto his long thick knotty cock even more feeling his cock push against your womb. His mouth nibbled at your skin leaving dark hickeys and bitemarks in its wake. His toxin covered tentacles lathered your breasts and pussy in it heating up your body even more. You moaned loudly feeling his knot pop inside of you. ‘A... Ahhhh oooh Six... Prom! Ngh! “You felt his hands knead your breasts once again, keeping your body firmly against his own.  With every time you were slammed onto his cock you could feel your abdomen bulging.

“You feel so good around me... such an addicting feeling how you wrap around my cock” Prompto moaned, his eyes fluttering shut while he felt your walls flutter around him with every thrust. A feeling he wished would never end. Every time your body was slammed down as much as the knot allowed you could feel the tip of his cock press against your cervix time and time again. Prompto’s moans grew louder as his cock began to violently throb inside of you. “I. Going to c-cuuuuum!” Feeling his orgasm approach, his back arched up as his body fully tensed up.  You felt the tentacles wrapped around your limbs tense when you felt his cock throb and shoot his cum into you triggering your climax. “N... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Oooh Six, yes! “You cried out, eyes almost rolled back when you felt your abdomen stretch.

  Prompto kept filling you more and more and when he finally stopped he moved his tentacles again to bring your down on his cock again, lifting you as much as his knot allowed while it still locked you two together. Prompto panted, incredibly aroused by how vocal you were and how easy it was to see how much he was pleasuring you. He could feel it as your body would writhe in his grip and how your pussy would squeeze and milk his cock. Seeing you tremble, your face stained with tears as your eyes nearly rolled back into your head and your mouth open showed him how much you were enjoying this wiping any guilt he had from his mind and allowed him to indulge further.

Your body was ground on his cock again feeling him throb more and more the longer he made you impale yourself on his cock.” Ngh. Prom... Prom I’m. Aah” You could feel the coil of heat buildup in your abdomen again. “Aah, you took my knot so _fucking_ well every time I can’t get enough of you...” He proceeded to breed you throughout the night, making use of the entire room as he took you. He came inside you several times pretty much everywhere in the room. Be it the bed, his desk, the floor, the wall, against the closet, Inside the closet, against the door and everywhere else shooting his _incredibly potent_ cum inside you to make you conceive.

For the last time that night he had you sit on his lap facing the mirror across from the bed to watch yourself be impaled on his cock while your swollen abdomen bounced every time you were pulled down by his tentacles to meet his upward thrust.  His eyes locked on yours through the mirror while his hands held your head in place to make sure you were looking at your own sinful reflection. “Going to cum again…. Gonna mark you as my mate...” He thrust up harder and harder, pushing towards his last climax of the night. Feeling it hit him like a ton of bricks he bit down on the nook of your neck, breaking the skin and making you come hard from the combination of him shooting his last load inside of you and the pain from his bite. Several minutes passed as your eyes were still locked on his cock throbbing inside of you while pumping his cum inside of you. You felt him let go of your neck, running his tongue over the wound to soothe the pain. His hands lovingly stroked your very swollen abdomen, slowly pulling you down with him as he laid down while still inside of you to assure it would take.

“Six... I’m tired…and I hardly did anything.” You gasped as you were still coming down from your high. “You came inside me so many times I lost count at seventeen times” the blond grinned and pecked you on the cheek. “Well in my defense and I quote ‘I want you to breed me like crazy Prom’ was what you said… Octomer have a LOT of stamina and an incredibly high sex drive so I granted your wish didn’t I?” He chuckled.” I enjoyed seeing you come undone in my arms as well. How you begged me to fill you up... to fuck you silly. How you moaned that you love me… pulled me in for kisses and don’t think I didn’t feel you raking your nails over my back... This is just the first of many times I will do this though...” He hugged you, pecking you on the lips. “I love you… my lovely mate… I can’t wait to welcome our new member or members of the family...”

“I love you too Prom… now let’s get some sleep… since we got a _very_ busy time ahead of us after all.” You smiled kissing him back while snuggling as close to him as you could all the while drifting off to sleep. You never thought you would’ve met someone you could love in such a short time, but you were happy you did. Someone who accepted you the way you were even though some would say you were a total freak in the sheets. Prompto loved it and thrived off it. So happy ends for everyone right?”


End file.
